Unfinished Deeds
by CloverX11
Summary: It's been a little over a year since the Red Eye incident and Lisa is taking a much needed vacation away from Miami. She's in for the shock of her life when you-know-who decides to pay her a visit. Someone who is supposed to be...dead!
1. Chapter 1

I originally posted this story here on FF a few months back but felt it was a little too naughty for some readers. So…I cleaned up the first part and decided to re-post it. I'll be working on Part 2 a little more aggressively, since that's the juicy part, which I'll try to keep all in good taste. Key word is…try! :)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Red Eye

**Unfinished Deeds - Part 1: **

The warm breeze that touched Lisa's face had oddly sent a cold shiver streaming through her body. She felt weak, slightly nauseated, and it appeared her vision was fading in and out to black from the sudden shock that overcame her. Her breathing became shallow and she grasped the back of a wooden chair that was to the side of where she stood to catch her balance. '_This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening...'_

She turned her head away but quickly looked back to the figure that was standing in front or her, blocking the front doorway. She had to reassure herself that what she was seeing was not a hallucination. But there he was, Jackson Rippner in the flesh, staring right back at her.

He stood motionless with his hands in his pockets, and finally after a long pause, leaned back on the door to close it. He squint his eyes, gazing back at her, with a hint of a smile on his face, reading and drinking in her reaction.

He looked incredibly handsome and his demeanor had a casual arrogance to it but needless to say, she was in complete shock to see him alive. "I thought you were..."

"Dead? Well, when you _know _the right people, _Leese_," he made a point of rolling her name along his tongue, "you can do just about anything…like disappear." His voice was different from what she remembered, it was raspy. "And since I was stabbed in the throat and had a couple of bullets put in me, well…that just made it a whole lot easier for me to do so," he finished with a slight undertone of sarcasm in his voice.

She glanced at his throat and from her distance she could see a hint of a scar where she had inflicted great pain on him those many months ago. His words finally registering, she continued cautiously, "Why are you -"

"Why am I here? I was wondering the same thing myself." But he knew why.

"Please leave," she hissed, trying to catch her breath.

"Nahhhh. I think I'll stay and catch-up with an old friend."

They both stood still, having a stare down. It was apparent neither of them was backing down.

"So, you've come to finish this then?" she finally let out, trying to put on a brave voice.

"Not exactly," he said, while slowly moving toward her and removing his jacket. He laid it over the arm of the sofa, and she quickly noticed that he was wearing a gun holster around his chest, with the gun safely nestled to his side. He sat down and casually outstretched and relaxed his arms along the top of the sofa.

"Take a seat."

She shook her head still having a hard time focusing. "No…" she said taking a step back, not taking her eyes off of him.

"That wasn't a request, Leese. Take a seat." He nodded to the empty chair in front of him.

She looked around her surroundings and had one question running in her thoughts. Why in the hell was there only one door to her bungalow to make her escape? Sure, there were the windows, but that meant she'd have to go crashing out if she decided to take that route. She knew if she bolted to the door, he would simply cut her off and the more distance from him at the moment, the better.

Feeling as if she better play along, she walked to the chair that she had been grasping, and took a few steps back with it, before taking a seat.

"I have to say, you look lovely in your ummmm…_dress_." He put an emphasis on 'dress' and gave her a direct hard stare. He internally smiled, seeing her face turn red. Reading her body language was like reading a good book.

She knew she was blushing, and quietly grunted a nervous laugh without breaking a smile. The dress he was referring to was the white mesh swim cover she was wearing over a tropical design bathing suit. When she decided to buy the ensemble, she thought _'Why not?' _She was, after all, headed somewhere secluded and longed for a bit of freedom from the everyday proper attire she normally wore. She justified the purchase, believing no one who knew her, would be around to gawk at her. But in truth, she didn't' care what people thought. She had become more relaxed and comfortable within her own skin again, something that had been taken away when the parking lot incident occurred, but regained after the Red Eye flight and learning about Jackson's death shortly thereafter, so she thought.

"Why are you here?" she asked again, in a demanding yet small voice.

"Like I said…just catching-up."

"No, that's not it. You look as though you're on a job," … '_With my name written all over it.' _

"That's my girl, always thinking, but no."

"Then what's with the gun? We're on a secluded island –"

"Protection," he said simply.

She regarded him for a moment and then crossed her arms from feeling more naked than she felt before.

"Well, let's have it. What's on your mind?"

"Just you, Leese."

"Ok." She cleared her throat. "Talk."

"I didn't come here to talk," he said, without missing a beat. He inwardly drank in her expression and needless to say he was once again pleased with her reaction.

"I don't like where this is going," she said in a shaky voice. In a flash, memories of the Red Eye flight returned to her quickly, as if the incident happened just yesterday. A sudden 'flight or fight' feeling came over her and she decided now was the time to act. She immediately got up and bolted to the door, running with all her might.

He quickly lunged at her and grabbed her arm, stopping her dead in her tracks. "Not so fast," he said in a low growl, yanking her back toward him.

Reacting with all her might, she started pounding her fists on him, planting a satisfying blow across his jaw. She began clawing and kicking at him but he quickly ended the assault by grabbing both her wrists and twisting her around so her back was to him, and finally locking her firmly in place against his chest. Both were breathing heavily and with one last effort she flung her head back to head butt him but he was already one step ahead of her by quickly nuzzling his face to her side before she could make contact.

She was near exhaustion from their physical confrontation and went limp against him. Her legs were shaking and her strength weakening. She silently started sobbing with her eyes shut tightly, while resting her head against his shoulder in defeat.

He gently rubbed his cheek on hers, while hushing and cradling her. He swayed her back and forth, whispering in her ear that she'd be ok. Her breathing slowly returned to normal again and he focused his breath to be in sync with hers. For several moments they breathed as one.

Without turning her head, she moved her eyes to his side, realizing she could feel his heart beating rapidly against her back. She was surprised to feel his lips brush along her cheek and then softly kiss her temple. She jerked her head to fully look at him and both became still for a moment.

His mouth was so close to hers that she felt his breath against her skin. Something came over her and without even thinking, she gently leaned in and kissed him on the side of his lips. Realizing she had acted impulsively, she quickly backed away but he kept his grip tight, mobilizing her from moving any further away from him.

"Leese, I know you're afraid… but I didn't come here to harm you." He turned her to face him and looked at her sternly. Both stood there for a moment and while holding her waist tightly against his, he moved in to return the kiss softly.

She closed her eyes when his lips touched hers and never, did she fathom, they could be so soft, warm, and tender. Their gentle kiss slowly deepened and before she knew it, their heart rates had quickened again. She felt as if she was being devoured by him and pulled back, her yearning evident, knowing that this was wrong, but she didn't fight him.

Looking down at her, he cupped his hand on the side of her face, trailing a thumb along her cheek. She was so soft, so lovely, and certainly not the same Leese he remembered. He leaned in with bated breath, kissing her lips fully and deeply again.

She wrapped both her arms around him, feeling his well defined chest against her breast and continued circling her tongue with his, while the heat welled and surged within her. She felt him push his harden desire against her and she groaned in response, leaning into him harder.

He groaned, surprised by her response, and moved his hands down her back and underneath her swim cover, cupping and squeezing her bottom backside tight. He pulled back, trailing kisses and nipping along her neck, tasting every inch of her.

She began caressing her hands all over him, while feeling her knees grow weak. His body was warm, toned and muscular to the touch. Moving her hand ever so slowly, she felt the holster strap around his back and drew in a quick breath. She glanced her eyes down, knowing she was close. He was too busy exploring her flesh to pay any mind to what her true intent was. Quickly, she reached for the gun, snapping it off its holster. Backing up quickly, she pointed the gun at him, grasping it with both hands, while shaking.

"Sit your ass down Jackson," she demanded, pulling the safety back on the gun.

Jackson jerked in surprised, but then smirked and gave her a half smile, while backing up and raising his hands. He'd been played. _'Shit, Leese. You're good.' _He breathed in deeply, knowing his job just got a lot tougher by the surprise move she just pulled on him. But he always loved a good challenge...

TBC :D

AN: I know this is short but Part 2 is now posted so feel free to click on it and thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

First, I'd like to say thank you to all those who reviewed and followed the story. You guys are great!

Also, this version does get a little steamy...enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Red Eye

**Unfinished Deeds: Part 2**

Jackson's icy stare at Lisa was unflinching, even as he faced down the barrel of his own gun. He considered charging at her to take control of the situation, but due to their close proximity, thought otherwise. She'd already proven her capability on handling a weapon from their last encounter and if she did pull the trigger, then the odds were good he'd be taking another bullet to the chest.

He vividly recalled their last face-off and how enraged he was with her. This time, however, he almost wanted to chuckle at the absurdity that she was once again calling the shots. But he continued to exhibit an air of stillness that many would find menacing. He didn't crack a smile or even continue to smirk at her but instead stared her down while waiting to strike and make his move.

She had seen this same look from him before. His eyes had the same heated spark flaring from them when he first told her to sit her butt back down on the Red Eye flight, after he had revealed her father's wallet to her and his true intentions.

"You need to calm down," he finally said, seeing her trying to hold the gun straight.

"I am calm!" She snapped back.

He breathed in deeply again, while taking several steps back. "I'm backing out the door nice and easy. You'll never see –"

"I don't think so, _Jack. _I'm sure the authorities would be interested in seeing you again. And I'm not going to tell you again, Sit Down!"

Shaking his head, while chuckling under his breath, he slowly moved forward to the wooden chair that was near her. "Ok..., you're in control."

Backing away as he approached, while watching his every step, she slowly moved in the direction to a table that was behind her. She turned her head quickly to look at the phone that was sitting on the corner edge of the table but then jerked her arms strait out in front of her when she returned her attention back to him.

He froze for a moment, bracing himself to feel the stinging impact of a bullet pierce his chest but thankfully her skittish reflexes didn't pull the trigger. Feeling confident to move forward, he continued towards the chair. _She's a fucking time bomb._

She moved her shoulders slightly forward to better position her stance in case she needed to pull the trigger and deal with the guns kick back, if it did deliberately or accidentally discharge. Watching him reach the chair, she nodded her head, satisfied that he finally took a seat.

While still moving backwards, she reached with her left hand to grab the phone but by taking another step back, she felt her footing slip over the rug that was in front of the table. In shock she hit her back against its edge, resulting her body to twist and fall on the opposite side to the floor, landing her flat on her face. In an instant, she felt the weight of his body crushing over hers with his hand clenching the gun.

He ripped the gun right out of her hand and continued lying over her backside to hold her down. With his face touching the side of hers, he breathed heavily in her ear. "Change of plans, Leese," he whispered. "But I really commend you for your efforts. Wonders never cease with you, does it?"

"Give me the gun, and I promise you'll stop wondering."

He smirked and laughed. "Never make promises you can't keep Love."

He quickly flipped her on her back, lying directly over her, while pointing the gun slightly above her head.

Due to his weight smothering her, she felt breathless and claustrophobic and couldn't help but open legs slightly to alleviate some of his weight. "So this is personal now?" She barely could speak out, trying to be defiant as her heart pounded against his chest.

"Personal, business, pleasure…take your pick," he said, seeing her struggling to breathe. He lifted a little of his weight off of her by leaning on his elbow and slightly raising his chest, but still keeping a secure hold on her.

"I should have known that the news of Keefe's sudden passing was bullshit." She looked at him in disbelief that he held true to his promise that he'd finish the job. "I still couldn't help but think you were behind his so called _boating_ accident, even though you were supposed to be dead."

"The man did like his liquor but always go with your gut instinct, I like to say. I knew you, of all people, would know it was _yours_ truly behind his _accident_..., you are a smart cookie."

She sucked in a sharp breath and moved her eyes down the length of his face. "Please tell me that's another gun in your pocket that I can feel..."

"Nope."

Her heart continued to rapidly beat, not only by fear, but also from another sensation that was surging within her. She suddenly became quite aware of the warmth that was radiating and throbbing from her body…mainly from her crotch.

He leaned his face closer to hers, with their noses almost touching, and his stare cutting into her like a knife. "Come on Leese…I know you missed me."

"What? That's absurd."

"And I know you shed a few tears for me," he continued, stating it as a fact.

"You wish..." she uncomfortably laughed, turning her face to the side._ How could he know that?_

As if reading her mind, he replied, "Surveillance. It never really stopped."

"Spying on me for a year? Isn't that a bit obsessive _Jack_?" she sarcastically shot back, looking at him again.

"Um...no, but don't flatter yourself, I wasn't always watching. I would have shown up a lot sooner though, but having to heal from my wounds and prove my worth to the company again, took up a lot of my time, which I'd really like to thank you for by the way. But better late than never, to return the favor…" He rested a little more of his weight over her again, cradling himself in between her thighs and feeling the warmth of her body. His heart quickened as he watched her eyes close and heard a groan escape her mouth while their chest moved in rhythm.

"It was heart breaking seeing you so sad and crying yourself to sleep…on account of me."

"You fucked-up my world!" she retaliated back in defense. "And I wasn't crying for you, I was crying for me… I was confused and -"

"You know I don't like it when you lie." He put his full weight back on top of her, slightly pushing into her. "And did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

Confused, she looked at him while furrowing her brow.

"Watching you, toss and turn in bed would drive me nuts but to hear you call my name out in your sleep, that always sent me over the edge. You have no idea how frustrated I was that I couldn't console you…just yet." His tone became a little more direct. "I was always wondering what was going on in that pretty little head of yours." He could hear her breathing become more erratic as he brushed his lips along her jaw. "But it wasn't too hard to guess what you were thinking..."

She didn't know whether to be mortified that he had been secretly watching her or that she was calling his name out in her sleep. Either way, her body weakened and became numb from the thought of him possibly knowing she would lull herself to sleep by fantasizing about him.

"That's a lie. I never talk in my sleep – ever."

"Yes, you do." He smiled down at her, seeing her swallow hard. "Admit it, you missed me..."

She closed her eyes as if trying to hide from the truth. The moment she learned of his death, something deep within her had wished it wasn't true. It left her confused and strangely wanting him even more.

"Let's not beat around the bush anymore…yes or no, Leese," he whispered gently. "Tell me what we both need to hear." His lips reached hers, just barely touching the surface.

Mesmerized by how hypnotic his voice sounded, she didn't quite make out what he was saying but finally pieced it together. "What?" She opened her eyes and jerked her head away but couldn't escape his mouth suckling underneath her jaw line. _Oh God…._

"This will be our little secret…" He could feel her trembling beneath him, knowing he was close to shutting her down.

She squirmed under him, as every inch of her body was trying to fight off the wanting need that was swelling within her. But she caved, when he began planting kisses around her ear. His lips knew all the right places to make contact on her skin, leaving her trembling and tingling in his wake. From the moment they clanked glasses at the airport restaurant she had wanted this, and now knowing that their union could possibly become a reality at any moment, was overwhelming."

He slid his tongue along her neck and began nipping and sucking at her moist skin, leaving his mark on her. He couldn't help but shiver with desire when hearing a groan escape her lips.

"If I ..., will you…" She started in a shaken voice. It was hard to fathom she was going to negotiate with him.

He stopped to look at her again. "Will I what? Be gentle and leave you unharmed? Are those it?"

She closed her eyes tight, turning her head away, knowing he nailed it. She felt somewhat ashamed that those would be her only concerns at the moment, and more so, that she'd submit to him if he abided by them. She could sense her inhibitions being tossed out the door, as the voice of reason was being buried in the back of her conscious mind. Her desires of having this man inside of her and to taste every inch of him, was becoming her priority.

"It's yes on all counts, but Lisa, fool me again like you did earlier…and I won't play so nice."

Feeling her body go from tense to relax, she returned her gaze to him without saying a word, knowing there was no going back if she crossed that line. If she did cross it, then she would never speak of it to anyone.

"And you'll go away..., once we've...?" She stopped, not being able to finish what she was going to say.

A long pause settled between the two but finally he responded. "Yes..."

She closed her eyes when she felt his lips brush against hers and then to her ear.

"Promise..." he whispered gently. She opened her eyes and his demeanor was unflinching as he looked down at her again, searching for any sign of hesitation but none was to be seen. He read her body language as a quiet...yes.

She felt his lips engulf hers in a fiery kiss that sent her mind reeling. He quickly moved his arm beneath her back and arched her chest against his, while thrusting his hardened arousal against the heat between her legs. It was all happening so fast that she was shocked and enthralled all at once as the warmth of his touch sent a wave of ecstasy running through her body. Never did she fathom that when she woke this day that her evening would end with Jackson Rippner ravishing her.

She wrapped both legs around his waist, feeling the heat and throbbing sensation in her crotch open up to him. She squeezed her arms around his back, passionately returning the kiss by circling her tongue with his. Moving her hands down the small of his back and along his waist, she tugged at his pants.

"Do you have to keep pointing that at me?"

"Huh?" He looked at her inquisitively…"Oh, that's right." He had forgotten about the gun that was still near her head.

He leaned in and kissed her lips softly again, trying to sense if there was an act of foul play coming his way. But his radar sensed nothing. He quickly picked her up off the ground and stood slightly away from her, while smacking the guns magazine into his palm. Placing the gun on the table next to him, he shoved the magazine in his pocket and then removed the holster from his chest. He took in a deep breath and returned his focus on her.

She stood watching him, feeling as if her legs were frozen on the spot by the shooting glances he was giving her while unloading the gun and removing the holster strap.

Taking a step forward, he pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her again and causing a startled gasp to escape her mouth as she collapsed in his arms.

After awhile of devouring her in such a way, he pulled her back slightly. "Unbutton my shirt," he ordered gently.

With shaky hands, she undid all the buttons slowly, and when finishing, she opened his shirt to reveal his muscular chest. Sliding the garment off his body and tossing it to the ground, she looked up at him.

Continuing where they left off on the floor, he roughly lifted her right leg around his waist and pushed into her, while grasping her waist tightly against him.

She groaned and pulled her lips away from the instant shot of adrenaline that rushed through her body by feeling his hardness against the heat between her legs. Leaning into him and feeling his lips against her temple, her expression turned to anguish, as if she was fighting off her consciousness mind.

Seeing her look distressed, he hoisted her up and lifted her other leg, fully sitting her against his groin, while cupping and digging his fingers around her bottoms backside to comfortably hold her up.

She knew he was strong but was amazed that he held her up so effortlessly. His gaze at her was hypnotic and she tightened her grasp around him, moving in to kiss him again. Their kiss deepened passionately and she honestly felt as if the room was spinning. Releasing their kiss to get some air, she held onto him for dear life but gasped when he began kissing and nipping at her neck again. Both trembling, she pulled herself off him to quickly stand but her legs were shaking so badly that she ended grabbing his arms and resting her head against his chest, while trying to stabilize herself.

Pulling her waist tightly against his again, he continued kissing her neck, while working his way down to her chest. He pulled her swim cover down, ripping it off her shoulders, so his mouth could continue its path to its intended target. He removed the bathing suit straps off her shoulders, and paused for a moment when he saw her scar above her breast. He briefly flashback to their conversation in the airplane bathroom about the scar, and looked up at her but she had closed her eyes for any type of acknowledgment. He leaned over and kissed the scar gently, trailing his tongue along the raised skin, and then hungrily started suckling her breast. She nestled into him, with an exasperated moan. "Why are you doing this?" she breathed out.

"You know why," he panted back, and started leading her towards the bedroom.

She suddenly found herself walking backwards, with their bodies still touching and moving in sync. He kept his eyes on her, looking for any sign of hesitation but none came. She stumbled a few times on their short walk, once by her swim cover dropping to the ground and tripping over it, and the other due to her legs feeling weak beneath her. Finally, she bumped onto the mattress, falling backwards.

She leaned up on her elbows and watched him unbuttoned his pants and then slowly slide the zipper down. His gaze was hypnotic and she was fully entranced by his actions. He dropped his pants to the floor and slid them to the side of the bed. She held her breath and marveled at how beautiful his body was.

"How's this going to end?"

"Pleasantly, I promise…" He leaned over and held the side of her face, while stroking and groping her breast with his other hand. Both sets of eyes continue to gaze at each other longingly, his touch sending jolts of desire through her body.

"That's not what I meant…" She sat up but stopped and stared directly at his groin. She suddenly became fixated to what was in front of her, that she moved her hands forward and placed them on his waist, grasping the sides of his underwear. She returned her gaze to him, realizing what she had started, and both looked at each other, anticipating her next move. Gently and slowly, she pulled the garment down and looked at what was protruding beneath. She glanced up at him again and grasped his hardness with her left hand, while cupping her right hand on his bottom backside, confirming what her intent was. She watched his eyes soften and mouth take in a shallow breath from her touch. Focusing her eyes back in front of again, she fully took his erection in her mouth, moaning sweetly in the process.

"Oh God…" he panted, grasping both hands in her hair, while holding on and enjoying the softness and warmth of her mouth.

He came near to climaxing but gently yanked her head up to look at him and then pushed her back on the bed to fully kiss her again. "What have you done to me?" he said more to himself, while breathing in her ear.

His breath tickled her and it sent another pulsing shock wave through her body. It was warm and inviting and she softly laughed, while pushing her shoulder against his face.

"That tickles."

Enjoying what he heard, he pinned both her hands above her head and began sucking her ear lobe. She giggled again but gasped when he slid his tongue down her neck, and then finished off by blowing his warm breath on the wet trail he left behind, which sent another shock wave pulsating through her body.

"Oh God…." He heard her whisper out but to his surprise her breathing began to sound anguished…and tortured.

Her mind was taking over again knowing this was not right.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know… I should be terrified of you right now but…" She stopped speaking when his fingers wrapped around the side of her bathing suit that was still sitting at her waist. His gaze at her was heartfelt but what he did next took her breath away. He yanked her suit off, which left her body fully exposed, and began trailing kisses along her stomach. She broke from her confused state and focused on what he was doing. She held her breath as he neared the heat between her legs.

He slid his tongue below her belly button and then to her pelvic area. She shot him a look of uncertainty when he opened her legs to him. "My turn," he whispered and smiled as he watched her reaction when he started to trail his tongue around the outer area of her heat. She moaned loudly when he took her heat fully in his mouth, pushing into her hard and tasting every inch of her while holding her sides tightly.

Sensing she was near climaxing, he flipped her over onto him and straddled her on his lap, sliding into her perfectly. Gliding in and out of her heat, he locked lips with hers, kissing her with a hunger that only she could fulfill.

Continuing to ride and thrust feverishly with him, she broke loose from his lips and sat up, taking hold of his hands and placing and squeezing them over her breasts.

Both panting, she leaned back, arching her chest slightly while groaning loudly and resting her hands against his thighs. Riding him even harder, she could feel her body nearing its peak to oblivion and dug her nails into his side. She felt him sit up, lifting her higher off the bed with his groin fucking into her like a hurricane, then pulling her closer to him to suckle and nip at her breasts again.

He grabbed the back of her head, grasping her hair tightly and bringing her lips to his, shoving his tongue deeply in her mouth, and taking all of her in.

She cradled him tightly in her arms, while shuttering and stiffening, burying her lips on his, knowing she was coming. Quickly she broke hold from his lips, belting out a short and then loud and long moan from the orgasm she was having.

"Fuck…" he whispered out, feeling her throbbing climax clench around his cock. He was so turned on by how incredibly wet she was, that he wanted this moment to last as long as possible. She continued to moan out in sweet desire from releasing the intoxicating and explosive energy that had been building within her. Feeling his own climax nearing, he thrust into her harder, locking his cock deeper into her, while tightening his hold around her waist.

"Look at me," he panted.

She leaned her face against his, exhausted and barely able to open her eyes. But she gazed at him, seeing the want in his eyes.

He grabbed the sides of her face to not let her gaze roam when he felt his orgasm reached its peak. He lay back, aggressively returning her lips to his, with their tongues pulsating against each other. He let out a loud moan that resonated in their mouths, his body trembling, while feeling their heartbeats pounding against each others chests. He hadn't orgasm this intense, since God knows when, and he was still going strong, releasing all of himself inside of her.

While drenched in sweat and still gently moving in rhythm, they embraced and kissed each other warmly, not wanting to end their union. Their breathing returned to normal as the engine in their bodies slowed. They held each other for quite some time, their intimate parts still connected, relishing the afterglow of two bodies that became one. But then she noticed something strange. He began to oddly rub and trail his nose along her neck, while taking in deep breaths and exhaling in low growls. He continued this display of affection while holding her rather tightly, a little too tight for comfort. For some reason, it reminded her of what a wild animal might do with its mate.

She laid there for several moments, letting him possess her in such a way, but finally pulled off of him to sit up with her legs still cradling his waist. As her body continued to smolder, a feeling of fear overcame her again by the oddity of his behavior. With her eyes glossing over, a sense of clarity came over her in an instant, as if a light switch flipped on to the reality of her situation.

He returned the look, reading into the change of her body language which perplexed him for a moment, and sat up to join her. He couldn't help but think she looked like a deer caught in the headlights with her eyes so wide. Embracing her and taking a deep breath in, his intended objective returned to him. His purpose set back in motion.

"Your promise…" she reminded, as she pulled gently back from his hold.

"Yeah….about that."

She looked at him, fearful and confused.

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you, which I haven't, and I promised I'd leave, which I am. But…I never promised I'd be leaving alone." He smiled slightly, while narrowing his eyes.

Her body tensed up as he took her trembling hands firmly in his. "So….what are you saying?" she nervously asked.

Placing a kiss on her knuckles, he looked up at her slowly, while squeezing her hands. His expression became serious once more and he leaned ever so slowly towards her, looking directly in her eyes and whispered, "I guess you can say…I'm stealing you Leese."

She gasped and tried to pull away from him but felt herself being yanked forward. Before she knew what was happening, she felt the sharp pain of his forehead slamming against her head and the last thing she saw...turned black.

The End….or TBC? Dumdumdummmm! :P

**AN:**

Yes, our dear lovely Mr. Rippner returned to seduce and steal Lisa. She played him in the first part of the story and I guess you can say he did the same to her at the end of the story. Obviously he could have waited to get down to the naughty business after he stole her, but in my little fantasy world, their pent up desires for each other were bursting at the seams and needed to be released. Plus, he's a man who likes to be in control of things and that meant ultimately making Lisa his sooner than later.

Also, I want to say thanks to two wonderful FF authors, Jesscah and Leave Your Sanity at the Door, for helping me find my muse on continuing the second part of this story for FF. Your recent "M" story updates had inspired me to post Part 2, so thanks for helping me take that plunge and "pushing" me in the deep end of the pool (so to speak), whether you knew it or not.

I've decided to leave this edited version here on FF to add to the growing (and brewing) pot of LisaXJackson smutty goodness. However, I have posted the original and naughtier version on AFF as a oneshot for those who want to read the original story (you gotta meet the age requirements to access that website though). Thanks again for reading.

Update note 3/6/13: Just plugging my Red Eye zombie story, Catch Me If I Fall To Pieces, which I've recently updated w/Chapter 2. If you're also into the show The Walking Dead and would like to read a zombie story with JacksonxLisa, then you can find the story in the crossover section (listed under Walking Dead). Thanks again for reading! :)


End file.
